dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Olson
Kate is a leading character of the Guardians storyline and is played by DeathSongLover. Physical Appearance Kate Olson is a lean girl with dirty blond hair. Her eyes are crystal blue. Being a guardian Kate works hard to gain strength and speed. Personality Kate isn't the most talkative person around. Out of the group she is the quietest. She is afraid to approach others and often is fighting with her thoughts and emotions. With her past, Despite being quiet Kate is very brave and is willing to take another's place. Why she does this, no one knows, but she cares deeply for others and will not stop if they are gone. Abilities and Skills Reflex: Kate isn't as responsive as Aidan or Isla but she still does react fast, during a battle she can respond to a hit and punch it back. Strength: She isn't the strongest member, that's for sure. But when the time comes she is able to hold her ground. Don't take Kates lean body for granted Geography and map making: '''Kate and her dragons love to explore, so everywhere they go Kate likes to pinpoint places down in her notebooks. She also will draw mini-maps to help her way around. She is very good at tracking and reading terrain on maps. '''Speed and Courage: '''Kate enjoys running, which is good because she uses that skill too many times in her positon. With that speed she also has courage. Sometimes she doesn't think and acts during it, many call it foolish but she likes to think of it as a quick plan. '''Intelligence: Kate isn't like Aidan or her Grandmother when it comes to her intelligence level. She hasn't always been the greatest at pinpointing people either. Kate sees every aspect of the problem. She looks for weakness or possible threats and informs the others. Weakness A downfall of Kate is that she is extremely introverted. Not the talkative type nor the type to strike up a conversation. Often being afraid to even approach someone, she barely responds to you if you're new. Kate will hide at the back of the group as well as hide her face and stutter when people are around. Relationships Sniper: 'He was a dark purple terror with green highlights. Abandoned at a young age Kate and StormSlicer took him under their 'wings'. Sniper was the type of dragon with a very uplifting and goofy personality. He was extremly protective of Kate and tried hard to keep her out of harms way despite his size. 'StormSlicer: 'Stormslicer's egg was given to Kate as a gift from her parents. They are inseparable. Once Kate's family left Stormslicer was given a task to never leave Kate's side and to always protect her no matter the situation. StormSlicer has been Kate's faithful companion all of her life, even before Sniper. Kate has loved Stormslicer and would do anything for him, Slicer is his nickname, once he had gotten stolen Kate had searched everywhere non-stop looking for him. 'Rita: Kate invited Rita and her twin sister into her home. Rita and Kate were the first to bond with each other and are very close. Their relationship is ALMOST sister like and they both care very deeply for each other. Aud: '''Aud had the complete opposite personalty from Kate. Kate feels a little around her sometimes but they still are good friends and always there. '''Ar: Not much of a bond going on there but they respect each other Kat: Kate and Kat's mothers must have known each other because their names are so similar. Kate and Stormslicer often fly Kat places since she cannot ride Flame, the terrible terror, Kate, and Kat respect each other and work together for the Hidden World. Aidan: Kate has a small crush on Aidan but is too afraid to admit it. Both parents were killed by Mr.Harn and now they both are going to get revenge, that leads death. They are developing a small bond, Alice, Aidan's sister, often teases when Kate is around saying that there is more then just a friendship bond between them. They now both are raising a small Wooly howl baby named Devil, Kate tries to get them both to like each other. Kate and Aidan both now are Guardians and are even closer friends since the happening of Stanley Harn, with him now gone they became guardians and both work as a team. Later on Aidan and Kate interact with each other, making Kate feel shy towards him. In the latest section Kate's dragon Sniper has died, which makes Aidan ponder on his and Kate's relationship, Aida finaly plucks up the courage to trick Kate into confessing her feelings to him. When she does Aidan confess as well, making them closer and having a stronger bond. Isla: Isla helped Kate catch her Grandmother and lock her up. Kate trusts Isla with a lot and they have a close bond. Even though they are very different in personalitys, Kate still trusts Isla with her life and I guess that is what makes them closer in friendship. Matt Olson (A.K.A Father): Kate had a strong bond with her father and in a lot of her flashbacks he was playing with her. Her father sacrificed a lot for Kate's well being, even hiding that they came from the Hofferson Clan. And that he loved her a lot, so much in fact that he was willing to fish for weeks in order for her to learn Viking basics. Niome Olson (A.K.A Mother): '''Her mother is only mentioned three times out of all Kate's flashbacks. Kate didn't share the same bond with her as she did with her father but she still loved her either way. Kate often refers to her as emotional support and being able to lean into her warm body and cry and was very calm when listing to Kate's feelings. Kate described her mother to have beautiful handwriting and it often reminded her about her. '''Devil: Devil is a sweet little wooly howl baby that Kate had found as an egg. She and Aidan had taken care of the egg until it had hatched, once he had hatched Devil must have thought that Kate was his mother and so he instantly took a liking to her. He cuddles and sleeps on her. When Kate went to show Devil to Aidan, Devil must have thought he was a threat so he bit Aidan's hand and trying to burn down his door. Thankfully Aidan wasn't too mad but he wasn't happy either. They are both trying to tame this little messier and teach him. Do you get why his name is Devil yet? Enemies Mr. Harn: Mr. Harn is an evil man. He came to Kate acting as her grandfather, though in reality, he wanted to end her life as he did with her parents. Kate absoulouty dispises him. '''Barny: '''Kate didn't have any idea who Barny was until she met Aidan. He is basically just a jerk and a bully. He tends to pick on everybody, Barny wants a Stormcutter just like Aidan's and even wanted to capture and steal her from Aidan. He used to be Aidan's best friend. '''Jack: '''Kate also didn't know who Jack was until he entered the trial and teased Kat. He is a Jerk and has little minions like Garmal and Barny. Jack likes to pick on everybody and when he sees a weakness he goes for it and hits it. He has a skrrill as a dragon. Trivia! * Kate loves to explore and adventure *She hates dragon hunters and is ashamed her Grandmother is *Kate is the only Olson to have a wooly howl baby named Devil *She was the only Olson with 3 dragons Category:Guardians Category:Characters Category:Guardians Characters